Secretos de familia
by Andromedaxx
Summary: Narcissa se encuentre sola desde la muerte de su marido y de su hijo. Hermione no se encuentra en un buen momento. Pero ambas tienen algo en común que las ayudará a continuar.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que todo, quiero decir que ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenecen, salvo aquellos que no reconozcan. Harry Potter y compañía pertencen a una rubia multillonaria y yo no soy ni lo uno, ni lo otro. - Los personajes como sabemos a J.

**Capítulo I - _Una solitaria flor_**

Narcissa Malfoy recibió la taza de chocolate de manos de su elfina personal, la que le preguntó si necesitaba algo más.

-No, Corey, es suficiente, puedes ir a descansar no creo que necesite nada más esta noche.

-Que duerma bien señora.

-Gracias

Desde que perdió a su hijo los días festivos carecían de sentido, años atrás se habría sentido sorprendida de pasar la Noche Buena completamente sola. Primero en las grandes reuniones familiares de los Black, luego cuando se casó, en las fiestas que brindaba su marido. Y ahora, sola, con una taza de chocolate entre las manos, no en el salón principal, sino en la sala de la cristalera, llamada así desde siempre debido a su techo que permitía ver las estrellas. Esta noche estaba nevando, pero aún así el hechizo le permitía ver a Regulus, pequeño rey, la estrella más brillante de la constelación Leo, una de las cuatro "estrellas reales" mesopotámicas. A Sirius, también conocida como Alfa del Can Mayor, la estrella más brillante del cielo nocturno, no podía verlo, pues solo era visible desde el hemisferio sur. Pero sí podía ver a Bellatrix, la guerrera, y sí que había sido una guerrera, pero con los ideales mal enfocados. Para Narcissa, la familia estaba primero que todo, sobre cualquier decisión. Maldita la sangre, ella no veía la diferencia entre un sangre sucia y un mago de linaje. – Bah, sí hasta a veces son mejores hechiceros, el mismo Señor Oscuro era un impuro. ¡Habrase visto! Servir a un impuro. – Es cierto que ella consideraba que había ciertas cosas que nunca iban a cambiar, se sentía superior a otros, pues claro, era una Black, pero no le veía necesidad a matar a los sangre sucias. – Si no existieran, acabaríamos en la endogamia. Por algo ella se caso con un Malfoy. Una familia de raigambre, sí, pero con sus orígenes en el continente, en Francia.- Sirius, Regulus, Bella, Dromeda, ¡cómo han cambiado las cosas!

Había empezado la noche recordando a su Draco y al mirar las estrellas había recordado a sus hermanas y a sus primos. Todos con nombres de estrellas, como siempre había sido en su familia, menos ella, aunque podría decir que habían acertado, Narcisa, y es que era cierto que siempre había sido muy vanidosa, orgullosa de su nombre y su belleza hasta decir basta. Todos a excepción de ella misma y de Andrómeda, muertos jóvenes, muy jóvenes para su gusto.

Era cierto que nunca había sido demasiado afectiva, pero quería a su familia, y si se habían separado después era porque cada uno siguió sus ideas y porque ella siempre tuvo a la familia por delante, al igual que el pequeño Regulus, en eso podría decirse que se parecían, pero él tuvo la mala suerte de ser hombre, o de inmiscuirse demasiado. Según Bellatrix, el Señor Oscuro no tuvo nada que ver en su desaparición. – Ese pequeño zoquete, nisiquiera fue útil para realizar bien una misión, dejarse capturar, ¡un Black! – Pero no, Narcissa estaba segura que no, si hubiera caído a manos de un auror, se hubiera sabido algo de él, y ella conocía a Regulus lo suficiente para saber que era un mago muy hábil, increíblemente astuto y sobretodo muy cuidadoso, y además nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con los métodos del Señor Oscuro, lo más probable era que haya hecho algo que hubiera incomodado a su Señor o descubierto algo. Pero, para que preocuparse por ello, nada los iba a traer de vuelta. Nunca más habrían esas Navidades en Grimaud Place, donde ella era la reina de la fiesta. Sí, ella, porque, Bellatrix, a pesar de su belleza, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, y Andrómeda, exageradamente tímida, además desde cuarto año, paraba en las nubes, bueno, después supo el porqué. Ella, era la perfecta señorita Black, bella como ella sola, siempre obediente a sus padres, con los ropajes perfectos, con las maneras perfectas, con la sonrisa prefecta para sus abuelos y sus tíos. Nunca más, vería a los pequeños Sirius y Regulus, correr a recibir al tío Alphard, el tío favorito, y aunque su madre y su tía la hubieran escuchado, la habrían desaprobado, también para ella, era el tío favorito. Y es que pese a todo lo que Bellatrix decía, ella los quería, ellos eran el futuro de los Black. A ellas les correspondía casarse con un mago de otra buena familia y tomar el apellido de su esposo. Bellatrix, en cambio, consideraba que esos pequeños nunca debieron haber nacido, ella era la mayor de esa generación, ella era la que debía tomar el mando de esa familia y no Sirius.

Recordaba que estaba a punto de cumplir cinco años cuando nació Sirius Orion Black, y la verdad es que su muy esperado cumpleaños se vio algo minimizado por el nacimiento del heredero de la familia, el primer varón en los Black en mucho tiempo. En un primer momento se vio algo resentida por ello, pero al ver los ojitos del pequeño y cómo le gustaba tomar su dedo meñique con su manita, se enterneció. Un bebé siempre enternece a una niña de cinco años, y además ella seguía siendo la princesita de sus padres y abuelos, y su tío Orion, siempre la recibía con riquísimos dulces en Grimaud Place y con algún que otro pequeño guiño. Se dijo que era bueno que su tía Walburga no hubiera dado a luz niñas, para qué más, además los padres siempre las preferían niñas, así lo había dicho tía Cassiopeia. – Un varón que herede el apellido y se encargue de las finanzas, y las niñas para engreír y proteger.- Pero, así no pensaba Bella, con ella nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo.

Mientras veía caer la nieve, recordó cómo extrañaba su hogar al casarse y cómo conoció ese lugar de su nueva casa, que se convirtió con el paso del tiempo en su favorito, donde leía, tomaba el té y jugaba con su hijo, antes de que él partiera a Hogwarts. Tanto su marido, como su hijo, sabían que si Narcissa no estaba ni en su habitación, ni en la bblioteca podrían encontrarla ahí. Se casó a los 20 años, tres años después de dejar Hogwarts. –Ven, Narcissa, tengo un lugar especial que quiero mostrarte. – Tres días después del sonado matrimonio, estaba leyendo un libro en su cama, Lucius había asistido a una de sus frecuentes reuniones en el Ministerio y al regresar la había encontrado aburrida, desganada y con el rostro pálido, era cierto que no se había casado enamorado, pero ante todo se consideraba un caballero, y no era así como recordaba a la orgullosa señorita Black, así que pensó que esto podría animarla. Narcissa tampoco se había casado enamorada, pero sí deslumbrada, se consideraba muy afortunada de haber sido la elegida para casarse con el joven Malfoy, de buena familia, joven y muy guapo. Además le estaba agradecida porque no la había forzado a consumar el matrimonio aún, como había escuchado que era frecuente en muchas uniones pactadas, que eran lo más común en su círculo. Recordaba cómo había llorado una de sus primas lejanas Rosier al anunciarse su matrimonio con el viejo viudo Bulstrode, hasta su hijo mayor la superaba en edad ¡Habían sido contemporáneos en Hogwarts! La bella Margaret se tuvo que casar, ya que aquella rama de los Rosier había caído en desgracia y nada mejor que un matrimonio favorable para mejorar la situación, cabe resaltar que a pesar de que los Bulstrode eran sangres pura, no era un apellido tan respetable como el Rosier o el mismísimo Black. Se decía que, solo entre los familiares más cercanos por supuesto, que Margaret había llorado y le había suplicado a su marido que no consumaran la unión tan pronto, pero fue en vano y sus gritos en la cámara nupcial resonaron por toda la mansión. Meses después de celebrada la boda, Marcus Bulstrode regresó de su vuelta por el mundo, como solían hacerla muchos magos de su círculo al terminar Hogwarts, y se encontró con la sorpresa de que su anciano padre se había desposado con la bella y altiva Margaret Rosier, que iba un curso por debajo de él, en Hogwarts. Aquella joven de la que había estado perdidamente enamorado desde que empezó su sexto curso, pero con la que nunca había intercambiado más de dos palabras. Encontró a la joven en un ambiente hostil. Su abuela materna, que era de la misma generación de Hogwarts que su padre, trataba a la joven Rosier como una intrusa, una suplantadora que venía a sacarla del trono que ocupaba desde la muerte de su hija. La verdad que Marcus siempre se había preguntado por la manía de su padre de andar tras niñas, sí niñas, su madre fue 22 años menor que su padre, y con Margaret la diferencia de edad, aunque dable en su círculo, era considerada por él una aberración. Sus dos hermanos menores estaban en casa, por ser vacaciones de verano. Millicent, su hermana de 17 años, veía a la joven como la ladrona de atención que su padre debía brindarle a ella, además ahora los regalos que deberían ser suyos iban a manos de la otra, por lo que importunaba a Margaret y hablaba de fiestas y jóvenes delante de ella, cómo burlándose de que ella no podría participar de esas diversiones, y solo era un año menor. Millicent siempre había sido engreída y caprichosa y para su mala suerte muy parecida físicamente a su padre, a diferencia de sus hermanos. Parecía que la única compañía amable que tenía la joven era la del pequeño Ceaser, que pronto iba a abandonar la casa ya que estaba próximo a comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts. La primea esposa del viejo señor Bulstrode había fallecido al dar a luz al menor de sus hijos, y este era a ojos de su padre y su abuela el culpable de esta muerte. Su querido Marcus estaba aún en Egipto según la carta que había recibido, así que encontró en Margaret una bonita y amable amiga, más que agradable compañía. La muerte por infarto del señor Bulstrode tres años después del matrimonio fue muy conveniente para Margaret, antes de ser repudiada. Por lo que escuchó Narcissa comentar entre su tía Walburga y su madre, el viejo señor había regresado antes de tiempo de un viaje y había encontrado a su hijo en su cama. La madre de Margaret y Druella Rosier eran primas hermanas y las únicas mujeres en su familia, muy unidas, así que fue de ese modo cómo se entero la familia Black de esto. Solo Ceaser faltaba en casa en ese momento. Pero, se desató una tormenta, el señor Bulstrode le lanzó un cruciatus a Margaret y otro a su hijo, gritó en toda la casa, acusó a su suegra de ser una alcahueta, pero el infarto le ganó y no llegó a desheredar a su hijo y borrarlo del árbol familiar, ni tampoco tuvo tiempo para devolver a su esposa a su familia, si es que no le lanzaba un avada. La vieja señora, se pasó el mal trago y solo no condenó a Margaret por ser Marcus su nieto favorito, y ordenó que el secreto de la causa de la muerte no saliera de esas cuatro paredes, prohibió a Millicent abrir la boca, y esta con los ojos rojos y los puños apretados tuvo que morderse la lengua y nunca habló sobre ello porque el segundo perjudicado si esa historia se daba a conocer sería su hermano, al que a pesar de todo quería mucho. Pollux Bulstrode que nació ocho meses después de este incidente fue criado como hijo póstumo de Cyrano Bulstrode y medio hermano de Marcus, Millicent y Ceaser. Pero solo entre la familia se sabía que en realidad era hijo de Marcus. Margaret era cuatro años mayor que Narcissa, así que en Hogwarts solo cruzaban palabra para saludarse. Pero al casarse Narcissa, comenzaron a frecuentarse, además Lucius era amigo de Marcus.

En la escuela, Narcissa y Lucius, a pesar de ser Slytherins no habían tenido mucho trato, aunque claro hay que considerar que no estaban en el mismo año, y que además la señorita Black no hablaba mucho con los varones, salvo lo necesario, eso tal vez podría considerarse inapropiado. Lucius la llevo a la sala de la cristalera: -Sé de buena fuente que eras la mejor de tu clase en Astronomía. Y además en tu familia es una vieja costumbre colocar nombres de estrellas a sus miembros, bueno a excepción de ti bella Narcissa, y no creo que se hayan equivocado. - ¿Me estás diciendo vanidosa? Dijo con una pícara sonrisa en los labios. –De ninguna manera, pero no tendrías motivo para no serlo.

Se sentaron en uno de los sillones y se quedaron en silencio viendo al cielo durante algún tiempo.

No es tan grande como el gran comedor, pero el techo está hechizado para que durante las noches puedas ver claramente las estrellas, sin importar que haya una tormenta o este nevando.

- Mira, esa es Regulus, de allí viene el nombre de mi primo.

- Lo sabía, Astronomía no era mi asignatura favorita, pero tampoco puede decirse que era malo. Humm, y esa ¿cuál es?

- Etamin o Eltanin, la Draconis, la más brillante de su constelación. También conocida como la Estrella del Cenit.

- Muy bien, señorita, y podría decirme cual es la de allá, me parece más interesante.

- Jajaja, misma constelación, la αDraconis, antiguamente llamada Thuban, fue utilizada hace casi 5000 años como estrella polar. Los egipcios que hace más de cincuenta siglos construyeron sus famosas pirámides mostraron ser poseedores de unos conocimientos muy avanzados al abrir unas galerías que permitían observar desde su interior el polo norte que entonces apuntaba a Thuban. Ahora, desde las galerías de las pirámides, bueno si no estuvieran obstruidas, podríamos observar nuestra estrella polar actual, Polaris.

- Interesante clase acerca de las estrellas. - Dijo Lucius, cuyo rostro tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

- ¿Sorprendido? ¿Acaso pensó que al casarse conmigo, lo hacía con una boba que no sabe nada más que dar órdenes a los elfos domésticos?

- Gratamente sorprendido. Y he de decir que hubiera sido mejor alumno, si el profesor de Astronomía hubiera tenido una hermosa cabellera rubia y unos impresionantes ojos azules. – Narcissa se sonrojó al oír aquello y bajó sus pobladas pestañas castañas. A su marido esta acción le enterneció, con sus dedos rozó el rostro de Narcissa, y con su otra mano acarició sus lacios y sedosos cabellos. Ante la proximidad ella sintió latir a su corazón mucho más rápido de lo usual y sus labios se secaron por lo que se los humedeció con su lengua. Al ver esto y observar sus labios entreabiertos y su respiración entrecortada Lucius no aguantó más tiempo, tomó a Narcissa por la barbilla, obligándola a levantar la mirada, y la besó. En un principio fue lento, un roce de labios, mordió suavemente el labio inferior y d allí continuo suave y pausadamente como reconociendo cada lugar de la boca de su compañera. Poco a poco, el beso fue tornándose más apasionado, más agresivo, como era en sí du temperamento, y la señorita Black, ahora señora Malfoy, le sorprendió al seguirle el ritmo, entrelazando lenguas. Sus manos descendieron, siguiendo su talle y se aferraron a su cintura. Narcissa desordenaba sus entonces cortos cabellos y no pudo contener un gemido. El beso terminó tan suave como había comenzado, y ella no se sintió capaz de verlo y bajó la mirada, él la tomó de la barbilla y se miraron a los ojos. – Nunca pensé decirlo, pero besas increíblemente bien. – Ella sonrió y dijo: - Eso fue fantástico, aunque tampoco creo tener con que comparar. Lucius no pudo contener una carcajada por lo dicho por la azorada joven. –Pero aprendes rápido. – No pensé que fueras tan gentil, me refiero a que te has portado muy bien conmigo, no sé como… - ¿Eres mi esposa o no? Además ante todo está la familia. –Sí, ante todo está la familia. Dijo Narcissa, tomada de las manos de su esposo y levantó su mirada hacia el cielo viendo así las estellas, Lucius le siguió la mirada y agregó – Y esta pequeña y recién formada familia debe agradecer su primera conversación "interesante" a… α-Draconis. – A la constelación Draco a decir verdad. –Una de las más grandes si no me equivoco. – Exactamente. Lucius la acercó hacia sí y ella se recargó sobre él: - ¿Nadie se llama así en tu familia? - ¿Draco?, no, tampoco hay ningún nombre de las estrellas de esa constelación. Humm…, Thuban, Alwais, Rastaban, Eltamin, Altais, no, prefieron Draco, mil veces prefiero Draco. ¿Tú qué crees? – Draco…. suena bien. Se acercó a sus labios y volvió a besarla, esta vez dejó los labios y siguió la línea de la mandíbula, llegó a la oreja, a la que mordisqueó suavemente, y con voz ronca le dijo al oído: - Suena muy, muy bien. Narcisa que nunca se había sentido tan bien, y se aferraba a su marido con sus brazos a la vez que le desperdigaba pequeños besos por el rostro, rompió a reír, secundada por esposo. De repente, un elfo se apareció e inclinándose hasta que rozaba el suelo, anunció que la cena estaba servida. Cuando se casó con la señorita Black, al ser "sutilmente" recomendado por su padre, Luis Malfoy era consciente que no la amaba, le gustaba su altivez y su belleza, pero no la amaba, a partir de ese momento vio que podrían inventar, a su manera, un buen amor.

Y esta noche del 24 de diciembre del 2006, descalza y recostada sobre aquel mismo mueble, Narcissa veía pasar todo su pasado al observar las estrellas. Prefería estar sola que pasarla con su hermana Andromeda, ella le había invitado a pasar juntas otra vez la Navidad, pero cortésmente se había negado, sabía que su hermana la iba a pasar con su nieto en casa del joven Potter, seguro que el lugar estaría lleno de Weasleys también y no se sentiría muy cómoda compartiendo mesa con tantos "traidores a la sangre", cierto que el término había pasado de moda después de la guerra y para ella no tenía sentido, pero ellos seguían careciendo de clase. Y aunque el dueño de casa, Harry Potter, la trataba con gentileza y se dirigía a ella con cierto respeto, difícil de creer luego de haber tenido un primer encuentro de infeliz recordación en cierta tienda de ropa, y además le había repetido la invitación este año. Prefería permanecer en su casa, su hogar, donde había pasado terribles momentos, pero también el lugar donde había sido muy feliz.

Decidió que era hora de ir a dormir, se levantó y pisó mal, la taza se le cayó sobre la pequeña mesita y para no caer se apoyó en la misma con tan mala suerte que se cortó la mano y la sangre brotó de forma inmediata. – Maldita taza. Sangre, causante de tantas discordias, eres escarlata para todos, para mí, una Black, al igual que para un pobre Weasley o que cualquier sangre sucia. Causante también de mis desgracias, que ya no tenga a Lucius conmigo y que no estés entre mis brazos, mi Draco.

Con un movimiento de su varita y un reparo, la taza se reconstruyó y la dejó sobre la mesa, se arrodilló sobre la alfombra y se apoyó sobre el mueble y comenzó a llorar, no se preocupó por la herida, ya que la sangre había dejado de brotar, no era cosa grave. Solo los sollozos de la bella y ya mayor mujer interrumpían el silencio de aquella gran mansión en Wiltshire.


	2. Chapter 2

A J. le pertenecen todos los personajes que reconozcan, así como algunas escenas en este capítulo, debía incluirlas para seguirle el hilo a la historia, espero que les guste.

**Capítulo II - Definitivamente, de malas**

Definitivo, debía regresar, ya no podía más. Es cierto que habían ganado la guerra pero para ella la batalla recién había comenzado.

Vivía en la calle de la Verriére, en un pequeño departamento de la tercera planta de un edificio construido durante la primera mitad del siglo pasado. Comparado a la casa donde creció, era pequeño, muy muy pequeño, pero cómodo y además la renta era accesible. Sus vecinos eran todos _muggles_ y mantenía con ellos una relación cordial. Eligió Francia porque dominaba el idioma además siempre le había gustado París, desde que lo visitó por primera vez en sus vacaciones de verano con sus padres a la manera muggle hasta sus cortos paseos después de terminado Hogwarts. París siempre había sido un lugar muy especial para ella, pero después de 6 años alejada de Inglaterra, moría por regresar.

La decisión tomada hace seis años ahora le pesaba, había abandonado una forma de vida que amaba solo por el dolor que le había ocasionado. Era hija de muggles, pero la magia recorría sus venas, extrañaba ese cosquilleo producido entre sus dedos al tomar su varita. Esa varita de nervios de corazón de dragón y madera de parra que tantas veces la había acompañado y ahora estaba dentro de una caja de palo rosa, escondida en el fondo de un cajón de su cómoda esperando regresar a manos de su ama.

Había sido la mejor de su generación, y después de que Harry derrotara a Lord Voldemort, regresó a Hogwarts para completar su educación y así poder postular luego a la Academia de Medimagia. Ingresó y solo estudió los dos primeros años, interrumpió su vida y se ocultó en el mundo muggle. Trabajaba como una bibliotecaria, no le disgustaba trabajar entre libros, pero ese nunca había su sueño: - Para esto, mejor estaría ocupando el puesto de Madame Prince, ¿seguirá siendo ella la bibliotecaria? – Además la paga era mala y para completar el mes trabajaba por las noches como mesera en La tour d'argent. Debía soportar hasta el más mínimo reclamo con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero las propinas eran buenas. Y pensar que diez años atrás, era cliente de ese lugar, y que inclusive en sus escapadas a París siempre lo visitaba, era muy agradable cenar teniendo una impresionante vista del Sena. Todo iba mal, era horrible llegar a fin de mes ajustadísima y cansadísima, debía tomar las riendas de su futuro y pronto, todos en ese departamento dependían de ella y no podía seguir escondiéndose si eso perjudicaba a alguien aparte de sí misma.

oOoOo

Hogwarts, 1996

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era lo que le había pasado a Ron, en los últimos tiempos estaban más unidos que de costumbre y ella estaba muy feliz por ello, pero ahora entraba hecho una furia a la sala común, y la trató como si ella fuera la culpable de todos sus problemas, subió a la habitación de los chicos de sexto y tiró la puerta.

Hermione miró Harry, quien solo le sonrió: - Discutió con Ginny. –Pero, ¿y qué culpa tengo yo? – Nada, no te preocupes, ya se le pasará. Con él las cosas eran diferentes, Harry era su mejor amigo, el hermano que nunca tuvo, en quien podía confiar aunque el mundo se le cayera a pedazos, quien comprendía lo que le pasaba con una mirada; en cambio Ron, Ron era un mundo aparte, alguien con quien discutir hasta por gusto, y no es que le desagradara, adoraba discutir con él. Adoraba sus sonrisas, adoraba su nariz rodeada de pecas, adoraba como se sonrojaba, adoraba sus ojos azules, y adoraba el niño grande que era. Porque Ron Weasley podía ser todo lo despistado que era, pero para ella era sencillamente adorable.

Con dieciséis años cumplidos, no podría definirse como una muchacha hermosa, como ciertamente podría decirse de Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson o Ginevra Weasley, que robaban miradas por donde pasaban, pero era bonita. Una joven bonita que desprendía cierto aire de seriedad e inocencia, que la hacía más atractiva a ojos masculinos. Cosa que ella ignoraba y que le habría dado igual, porque las únicas miradas que le interesarían robar serían las de Ronald Weasley, quien por mucho tiempo la había tratado como si fuera un muchacho más: Harry Pottter, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger…

Los ánimos habían estado un poco caldeados, debido al Club de las Eminencias, una especie de asociación que tenía como cabeza a Horace Slughorn, el nuevo profesor de Pociones. Tanto Harry, como Hermione, eran miembros de este, pero Ronald, no había recibido invitación de su "presidente". Podría decirse que era un club muy selecto y el joven se encontraba algo celoso, pero no quería admitirlo. Esto conllevó a una pequeña discusión en clase de Herbología, Hermione había pensado en invitar a Ronald para que sea su pareja el baile de Navidad del club, pero este había hecho patente su desagrado por la agrupación, así que ella dijo que tendría entonces que encontrar una pareja. Después de ello el ambiente se mantuvo tenso. Y ahora esto, que ¡sí!, era una bruja, pero no adivina, cómo podría saber qué diablos le pasaba a Ronald.

Se acercaba el primer partido de la temporada, ella nunca había sido muy aficionada al _quidditch_ que digamos pero teniendo por mejores amigos a dos obsesos de este deporte, conocía lo básico sobre el, además de que "obligatoriamente" debía estar presente cuando Harry jugaba. Pero esta vez algo de mucho interés rodeaba la atmósfera previa al encuentro. Que le lanzarán un _cruciatus_ si es que no quería que ganara Gryffindor, pero que perdiera tampoco le perjudicaría mucho. Ronald jugaría como guardián del equipo de su casa, y no sabía cómo le iría. Analizando la situación ambas opciones parecían favorecerle.

Aún recordaba su conversación con Harry, en uno de los tantos salones que poseía el castillo, al pie de un buen fuego, acompañados de dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

Obviando lo del año pasado, ¿qué tal es?

No es necesario que te lo diga, tú misma viste la selección.- Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse y agacho la mirada. Harry se percató de ello y agregó:

Fue el mejor de la práctica, atajó los cinco tiros. Menos mal, que McLaggen falló el último tiro, porque si no tendría que haber habido una segunda ronda y no me imagino como hubiera reaccionado Ron ante ello y el mismo McLaggen.

¿Preferirías haberle dado el puesto a McLaggen? – dijo Hermione con la voz apagada, se sentía culpable por haber enviado ese hechizo confundidor al joven. Sabía que estar dentro del equipo era el sueño de la vida de Ron y quiso darle una pequeña ayudita. Harry enarcó una ceja y continuó, la actitud de su amiga le parecía sospechosa.

La verdad que no. Es bueno el condenado, pero debo velar por la tranquilidad de mi equipo, y ese mandón con aires de dueño del mundo, no nos caería muy bien. Digamos que nuestro amigo aunque cabezón como es, es algo más manejable. – Rieron ante ello y Harry continuó: Aunque la verdad que no deja de sorprenderme que Cormac se lanzara hacia la derecha cuando la _quaffle_ iba hacia el otro lado. – Hermione dirigió la mirada hacia el fuego, Harry continuó - Parecía realmente aturdido.- La actitud de Hermione le confirmó todo y no pudo evitar sonreír, y agregar algo jocoso - Hechizado.

Pero Harry eso es prácticamente imposible, ¿quién haría algo así?

No tengo la más mínima idea- Llevó la botella a sus labios y dio un trago.

Y volviendo al tema, ¿crees que lo hará bien?

Realmente no lo sé. Ron es bueno, no es Oliver Wood claro está, sé que no es una estrella, estamos en juegos escolares, no voy a pedirle bloqueadas espectaculares.

Ya, ya, ambos sabemos que no es como la superestrella Potter del _quidditch._ – Esta vez fue el turno de Harry para sonrojarse- Hermione, no te pongas en esa situación- Vamos Harry, sabemos que eres espectacular, deberías considerar ser buscador en las ligas mayores al dejar Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger diciendo eso, yo pensaba que si lo mencionaba me lanzarías un _cruciatus_ y me obligarías a encerrarme en una biblioteca, mientras considero una carrera más "seria".

Eso sí no fueras un fuera de serie, si fueras solo bueno, no podría ser más que un hobby. Pero ser auror es una opción realmente interesante, aunque privaría a Inglaterra de un gran buscador, y de ganar el mundial tal vez. Lo que me gusta del _quidditch_, es ver la cara de Malfoy cada vez que lo derrotas. - Dio un trago a su bebida y sonrió. Harry lanzó unas carcajadas y dijo:

Aunque me duela admitirlo, Malfoy es buen buscador, no sé porque esa manía de jugar en ese puesto, una vez lo vi jugar como cazador y es realmente bueno en esa posición. Tal vez, porque el trabajar en equipo no se le da muy bien y prefiere un puesto en el que se desenvuelva solo. Gana todos sus demás encuentros, solamente no puede contra Griffindor- Agregó con un brillo pícaro en sus orbes esmeraldas.

Harry Potter halagando a Draco Malfoy, es que acaso el fin del mundo está cerca y nadie me ha avisado.

No es eso, solo digo la verdad. Y volviendo al punto de nuestro amigo. Ron, aunque no es un superdotado, es básicamente bueno, y pude representar un buen papel en el equipo. Lo que me preocupa es el factor emocional, una cosa es entrenar con los miembros de tu equipo y otra cosa muy diferente es jugar frente a toda la escuela, y para rematar frente a Slytherin.

Así que todo depende de cómo reaccione frente al público.

Exactamente. Vamos a buscar a nuestro amigo, antes que piense que lo estamos excluyendo, debe estar buscándonos.

Agradécele a Dobby por la cerveza, está buena.

Siempre lo hago y él es feliz proporcionándomela.

Estaba nerviosa. Si es que ganaban, habría sí o sí una celebración en la sala común, donde gracias a la euforia post victoria podría "reconciliarse" con Ron. Por el otro lado, si es que perdían, Ron iba a estar deprimido y qué mejor momento para estar junto a él.

Llegada la hora, se demoró frente al espejo un poco más que de costumbre, buscó su perfume favorito y cepilló su cabello, se demoró un poco en ello. Cierto que continuaba siendo su característica más distintiva, pero podría decirse que con el paso del tiempo había llegado a "dominarlo". Sus suaves rizos castaños llegaban a media espalda y con la luz desprendían reflejos cobrizos y dorados.

Se decidió por ropa _muggle_, que era lo que más usaban los estudiantes de Hogwarts cuando no debían llevar el uniforme, bueno los estudiantes de Hogwarts exceptuando a los que pertenecían a la noble y altiva casa de Slytherin, que no abandonarían sus túnicas y usarían esas "andrajosas prendas _muggles_" por nada del mundo. Bueno y otros jóvenes de familias antiquísimas, como el caso de Zacharias Smith, que aunque guapo, con esa mirada de yo ser el mejor y tú no me igualas, perdía atractivo. Bueno, su ego jamás se podría igualar al de Draco Malfoy, ese engreído hijo de mala _bludger._ Apartó sus pensamientos del joven Slytherin, no valía la pena gastar su tiempo pensando en cosas como esas, cogió su varita, su abrigo y salió. Nada resultó como había imaginado.

La escena durante el desayuno, mucho más tarde de lo usual, era la habitual en un sábado, día de partido entre las dos casas que se profesaban mayor enemistad en Hogwarts, los Slytherins chiflaban y abucheaban mientras cada miembro del equipo de Gryffindor entraba en el Gran Salón. Harry echó un vistazo al techo y vio un cielo azul claro, pálido, signo de buen augurio. La mesa de Gryffindor, una masa sólida de rojo y dorado, vitoreaba al acercarse Harry y Ron. Harry sonrió y saludó, con la costumbre de un jugador experimentado; en cambio, Ron hizo una mueca y sacudió su cabeza. ¡Anímate Ron!- exclamó Lavander- ¡Sé que eres brillante! Ron la ignoró.

¿Té? - le ofreció Harry - ¿O prefieres café? ¿Jugo de calabaza, tal vez?

Nada - dijo Ron abatidamente, mordiendo su pan tostado.

Momentos después bajó Hermione:

¿Cómo se sienten? - preguntó tentativamente, mirando hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza de Ron.

Bien - dijo Harry, que estaba concentrado en pasarle a Ron un vaso de jugo de calabaza. - Ahí tienes Ron. Tómatelo.

Ron apenas había llevado el vaso hacia sus labios cuando Hermione habló cortantemente.

¡No tomes eso Ron! - Tanto Harry como Ron se voltearon para verla. - ¿Por qué no? - dijo Ron. Hermione miraba al capitán del equipo, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

Tú acabas de poner algo en esa bebida. - ¿Disculpa? dijo Harry.

¡Me escuchaste! Te vi. Acabas de poner algo en la bebida de Ron. ¡Tienes la botella en tu mano ahora mismo!

No sé de lo que me hablas - dijo Harry escondiendo la pequeña botella en su bolsillo.

Ron, te advierto, ¡no tomes eso! dijo Hermione nuevamente, alarmada, pero Ron levantó el vaso, se lo tomó de un solo trago, y dijo: - Deja de mandarme, Hermione.  
Hermione se veía escandalizada. Se agachó hacia Harry y suavemente le dijo, de forma que solamente él pudiera oírla: - Deberías ser expulsado por eso. ¡Nunca lo habría creído de ti, Harry!

Mira quién habla - le susurró él - ¿Alguien está confundido últimamente?  
Se levantó de la mesa y se alejó de ellos. Harry la miró irse sin remordimiento. Hermione nunca había comprendido la seriedad del Quidditch. Después miró hacia Ron y dijo: Casi es la hora.

Había discutido con sus dos mejores amigos, pero Ginny jugaba también así que salió del castillo rumbo al estadio. Llevaba el cabello atado en una alta coleta y maquillaje ligero. Iba con jeans, zapatillas blancas y una sencilla chompa blanca también. Lo único que podría delatarla como una Gryffindor sería la bufanda y la banderilla que llevaba en la mano, para animar a su equipo. Se encontró con Luna en el camino, la que también iba a animar a los leones y llevaba un extraño sombrero, la cabeza de un león, que rugía de tanto en tanto.

Ginny jugará, he escuchado que es una buena cazadora.

Sí lo es, en parte se debe a que es muy veloz.

Ginny es una buena chica, siempre me ha defendido, ojalá los _nargles_ no la molesten.- Hermione no supo qué decir ante ello y solo agregó: Ojalá le vaya bien.

Ganaron, lo raro fue que Draco Malfoy no jugó, y Harper lo reemplazó, qué habría llevado al hurón a admitir un reemplazo, la vez pasada movió cielo y tierra para cambiar la fecha del encuentro y esta vez así como así aceptaba ser reemplazado, todo por una gripe que había pescado el fin de semana.

- ¡Fiesta en la sala común, dijo Seamus! - anunció Dean - ¡Vamos, Ginny!

Después del ataque que sufrió Katie Bell, la única miembro del equipo que recibió a Harry que aún estaba en Hogwarts, Harry tuvo que encontrarle un reemplazo, y con el dolor de su corazón, haciéndole mucho daño a su hígado, llamó a Dean Thomas. La verdad era que no le gustaba que pasara más tiempo aún con Ginevra y además tendría que lidiar con el mal humor de Seamus por no haberlo seleccionado a él, pero qué iba a hacer, primero el equipo. - ¡Por Merlín! Recién empezaba a comprender a Oliver.

Ron y Harry eran los últimos dos en los vestidores. Estaban a punto de irse cuando llegó Hermione. Estaba torciendo su bufanda de Gryffindor en sus manos y se le veía molesta pero determinada.

Quiero hablar contigo, Harry. No debiste hacer eso. Escuchaste al profesor Slughorn, es ilegal.

¿Qué vas a hacer, nos vas a entregar? – dijo Ron.

¿De qué hablan? – dijo Harry.

No hagas como si no lo supieras. – agregó Hermione - Tú le pusiste un poco de _Felix Felicis_ al jugo de Ron.

No, no lo hice - dijo Harry, volteando de nuevo para verlos a ambos.

¡Sí lo hiciste Harry, pusiste un poco de la poción en la bebida y es por eso que todo salió bien, había jugadores de Slytherin que faltaron: el cazador estrella se lesionó durante la última práctica, Draco Malfoy no jugó y Ron, … Ron paró casi todas!

¡Yo no la puse! - dijo Harry, sonriendo abiertamente. Metió su mano dentro del bolso de su chaqueta y sacó la pequeña botella que Hermione había visto en su mano durante el desayuno. Estaba llena de poción dorada y el corcho aún estaba fuertemente cerrado con cera. - Quería que Ron pensara que lo había hecho, así que fingí haberlo hecho mientras tú estabas viendo. – Ronald, créeme, tú salvaste todo porque te sentías con suerte. Lo hiciste todo por ti mismo.

¿En verdad no había nada en mi jugo de calabaza? - dijo Ron sorprendido. - ¿De verdad no tomé poción de la suerte? - Harry movió su cabeza. Ron lo miró con la boca abierta por un momento, después se volvió hacia Hermione, imitando su voz: - ¡Tú _pusiste Felix Felicis_ en el jugo de Ron esta mañana, por eso él pudo pararlas todas! ¡Ves! ¡Yo puedo parar todos los goles sin ayuda, Hermione!

Nunca dije que no pudieras ¡Ron, tu creíste que te la habían dado también!

Pero Ron ya había pasado rápidamente por su lado, y se dirigía hacia la puerta con su escoba en el hombro.

Esteee - dijo Harry en el repentino silencio; él no imaginó que su plan tuviera ese resultado - ¿Te veo en la fiesta, entonces?

¡Ve tú! - dijo Hermione, tratando de retener las lágrimas. - Estoy cansada de Ron en este momento, no sé qué es lo que se supone que tenía que haber hecho…  
Y también salió muy perturbada de los vestidores.

Las mueve de la noche, Hermione no se decidía si bajar o no, estaba sola en su habitación, tanto Lavender como Parvati estaban en la Sala Común, disfrutando de la celebración, y ella, la "mejor amiga" de tres de los jugadores del equipo, sola sentada sobre su cama, con un libro entre las manos. Punto y final, no iba a esperar más, bajaría, hablaría con Ronald y todo se aclararía esa misma noche, no soportaba estar peleada, con él y bueno aunque Harry tenía algo de culpa, él no esperó que todo resultara así, y ella no debió decirle a Ronald que él paró casi todas debido al _Felix Felicis_.

Se levantó de la cama, se lavó la cara, usó un hechizo para que no se notara que había estado llorando, se soltó el cabello y mirándose al espejo se lo cepilló. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y bajó las escaleras corriendo, buscó a Ron con la mirada, y vio a Harry quien a pesar de que podía ser el centro de la fiesta si así lo quería, estaba solo en una esquina, tenía una extraña mirada, decidió que después le preguntaría que pasaba, continuó buscando y lo que encontró la dejó helada, Ronald se encontraba con Lavender Brown, en medio de un apasionado beso, abrazados, tan juntos, que no podía ver donde acaban los brazos de uno y donde empezaban los del otro. No aguantó más, y salió de la sala común.

Abrió la primera puerta que encontró y se encerró en esa aula, estando sola comenzó a llorar, convocó a una bandada de canario que comenzaron a trinar alrededor de ella. Poco después, se abrió la puerta y se cerró nuevamente, al levantar la mirada se encontró con un Harry Potter que la miraba muy preocupado. Durante unos minutos, Harry no dijo nada, luego se acercó a ella y comenzó: - Hermione, tú sabes…

Lo que se suponía que ella sabía nunca llegó a enterarse, porque en ese instante otra vez se abrió de golpe la puerta, pero en esta ocasión eran las dos personas que menos quería ver en todo el castillo de la mano, escuchó la tan famosa risita de Lavender que luego de soltar un ups, salió del aula. Tal vez buscando privacidad salieron de la sala común y fueron a parar a la misma aula que ella. Hermione no pudo dejar de considerarse una tonta: - Pero solo a ti se te ocurre entrar en el primer salón que encuentras y esperar privacía, todos los que buscan lo mismo, vendrán aquí.

Ronald aún estaba frente a ellos, con las orejas rojas: - Bueno, … En ese momento Hermione se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Harry veía la escena extrañado, entonces todos los canarios que rodeaban a Hermione, como en un extraño sistema planetario, volaron directamente hacia su amigo, el que se vio atacado por ellos por sorpresa: - Hermione, ¡qué tienes!, ¡cómo se te ocurre! Detenlos en este momento. Pero su orden quedó en el aire.

En ese momento se escuchaba un portazo, que indicaba que la joven castaña había abandonado el aula. –Harry, ayúdame por favor, quítamelos. Harry no podía evitar estar sorprendido por el excelente dominio de Hermione para con los encantamientos, aún bajo situaciones de presión o "problemas emocionales", además de un buen manejo de los hechizos no verbales, él tenía una manía con ellos, no le funcionaban en ocasiones, sería tal vez porque era Snape quien más recalcaba su importancia y como una manera de darle la contra, evitaba usarlos. Pero a pesar de todo ese condenado profesor tenía razón, ya era hora de practicarlos. Harry dejó a Ronald batallar un momento más antes de decidirse por ayudarle. Era su amigo, sí, pero Hermione también lo era y de cierta manera, Ron se merecía eso, nadie podía hacer llorar a su "hermanita" y pasarla sin sufrir. Y en este caso, ella no había necesitado defensa alguna, solita se había encargado del asunto, no pudo evitar sonreír a la vez que con un movimiento de su muñeca, los canarios desaparecieron: - Vaya… - Ronald interrumpió sus elucubraciones acerca de sus capacidades para con los hechizos no verbales gritando: - Se puede saber porque demoraste tanto Potter, esos canarios estaban acabando conmigo. – Se agradece, y cualquier mago que cursa sexto año podía haberlo hecho, así que no le veo el problema, no soy tu caballero andante, además te lo merecías.- Se dirigió hacia la puerta: - Te dejo, Lavender debe estar buscándote.

Corría y corría por los pasadizos de Hogwarts, no sabía a dónde ir, lo único seguro era que no podía regresar a la sala común. Al voltear en una esquina, no puedo evitar chocar una delgada y alta figura.

Asquerosa sangre sucia, podrías dejar de correr como una yegua desbocada y andar como la gente decente. Para algo existen los pasadizos, si quieres correr tienes los terrenos del colegio.

Cállate Malfoy. – Dijo, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas.

¡Epa!, Granger llorando, al levantarme no pensé que me encontraría con este espectáculo. ¿Qué pasó? Es que acaso Potter y Weasley se cansaron de ti.

Eres insoportable.

Draco Malfoy se quedó sorprendido, le encantaba discutir con Granger, hace mucho había dejado de ser "la sangre sucia" para él, pero seguía dirigiéndose a ella así: "para no perder la costumbre", palabras textuales. Discutir con ella era revitalizante, en Slytherin, salvo contados casos, como el de Theodore Nott o el de Blaise Zabinni, todos hacían tal cual él decía. En el caso de las mujeres, era lo mismo, ninguna chica decía estar en contra de alguna de sus ideas: "Tienes razón." "Concuerdo contigo." "Desde luego." "Estás en lo cierto." Lo mismo, no había nada que le interesara en ello. Con la Granger, era un intercambio de ideas constante. Había de admitir que era de una velocidad mental asombrosa, se le equiparaba en ello y tenía una lengua digna de un Slytherin. En cierto modo y salvaguardando las distancias, se parecía a él. Cada uno era apasionado con respecto a sus ideas y al momento de confrontarse, sus miradas lanzaban chispas.

En esta ocasión, algo muy grave debía haberle pasado para que se encontrara en ese estado. Además estaba sola, sin sus habituales escuderos, el héroe de Potter y la comadreja Weasley.

Granger espera, ¿quién te ha dejado en ese estado?

A ti qué te importa, hurón.

¡Hurón! Ja, eso es viejo ya, esperaba algo mejor de ti.

Sangre sucia es algo más viejo aún, y no veo que dejes de usarlo.

Hurón, cosa de cinco minutos, producto de un hechizo. Sangre sucia, desde que naciste, toda una vida y no hay nada para remediarlo. – Agregó con una sonrisa de suficiencia propia de él.

¡Suficiente!, ¿puedes callarte y dejarme en paz? – ¿Sabes? Usualmente adoro estas conversaciones, - agregó irónica. – pero en estos momentos no tengo ánimos, la dejamos para la próxima, ¿quieres? Te doy tiempo para que prepares una nueva lista de insultos, como te dije sangre sucia ya pasó de moda. – No pudo contener más las lágrimas y sus ojos se inundaron, continuó su camino. Malfoy, se sorprendió, y no pudo evitar repetir la pregunta: - ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar, Granger?

¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Para mandarle flores?

En este colegio, nadie te puede hacer llorar aparte de mí.- Cerró la boca, había hablado demasiado.

Hermione se detuvo y lentamente volteó. Había dejado de llorar y enarcó una ceja: ¿Has escuchado lo que dices?


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes que reconzcan, así como lugares y hechizos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Disculpen por la demora, fue bastante tiempo. Problemas por aquí y por allá, sumamente ocupada. Tuve unas cortísimas vacaciones y mis clases acaban de comenzar, no se cuanto me demore para subir el próximo capítulo, pero lo haré tan pronto me sea posible.

* * *

**Capítulo III - Enfrentados**

Si uno le preguntara a una chica de la casa de Slytherin, a quién considera el chico ideal, la respuesta que se encontraría sería Draco Malfoy. Y si se le preguntara a un chico de la misma casa, a quién de sus compañeros más admira, un noventa por ciento, en los que desde luego no estarían incluidos Blaise Zabinni, ni mucho menos Theodore Nott, te daría como respuesta Draco Malfoy.

¿Quién es Draco Malfoy? Hummm, si cambiamos de interrogados, las respuestas probablemente también lo harán. Si se lo preguntamos a Ronald Weasley, no dirá nada, simplemente hará un gesto obsceno con la mano, uno de esos que si su madre viera, pasaría todo el verano castigado. Si se lo preguntamos a Harry Potter, lo que diría sería: -Un mal nacido, estúpido engreído. Dean Thomas o Seamus Finnigan probablemente dirían cosas parecidas. Y las chicas: Un idiota pero uno muy muy guapo. Bueno, no todas, Hermione Granger acerca de este individuo te respondería: -No vale la pena gastar tiempo en ese intento de ser humano.

Lo único cierto acerca de él es que nadie lo conoce completamente, ni su supuesta novia Pansy Parkinson, ni sus más cercanos "amigos" Zabinni y Nott, ni sus fieles guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle. Quién está más cerca de hacerlo es su madre, quien lo adora por sobre todas las cosas puesto que es su único tesoro, pero tanto tiempo separados afecta un poco su relación. Con su padre, la historia es otra.

Físicamente de él se puede decir: Dieciséis años, un metro ochenta de estatura, delgado, cabello de un rubio muy claro y ojos tan grises como el mercurio, enfundados siempre en trajes muy elegantes de preferencia de colores negro, gris o blanco. Bien podría representar al príncipe azul de una obra de teatro de secundaria, el papel le caería como anillo al dedo, solo que eso es algo que él nunca haría.

oOoOOooOOOooOOoOo

Una pesadilla lo despertó a las cuatro de la mañana, desde entonces ya no pudo dormir más. Se dedicó a dar vueltas en la cama pensando en lo injusta que era la vida con él y lo extraño de su situación actual. Media hora después se puso de pie y se sirvió en un vaso agua fresca de la jarra de plata que tenía en su mesa de noche.

Su madre gritaba, estaba siendo torturada y veía como su padre impotente no hacía nada y eso era algo que no podía comprender, porque ante cualquier creencia o deber estaba la familia, tanto como para los Malfoy como para los Black, la familia estaba en primer lugar en el orden de sus prioridades y en relación a Lord Voldemort su padre les había fallado.

De un tiempo a esta parte las cosas habían empeorado, con su padre en Azkaban, él fue llamado a ocupar su lugar en el círculo de mortífagos. Si en un primer momento pensó que ya había llegado la hora de demostrarle al Señor Oscuro de qué estaba hecho, estaba muy equivocado. Ahora bien sabía que había sido llamado para castigar a su padre por los errores cometidos ya que la misión que le habían impuesto era por así decirlo suicida. Se sentía como un kamikaze, andando derechito a su muerte, por su propia voluntad, aunque en su caso no podría decirse exactamente esto, pese a que mucha gente pudiera pensarlo, no era por su "propia voluntad" que estuviera hundido en lodo hasta el cuello.

Prácticamente estaba solo en el mundo, era un maldito multimillonario que a pesar de tener todo el dinero del mundo no podía ser feliz, no tenía tranquilidad, vivía en pleno sobresalto. Nunca pensó que el servir al Señor Tenebroso significara esto, él siempre solo había visto el otro lado: el miedo que infundía su padre, el respeto con el que era tratado, él siempre había visto a una persona poderosa defendiendo sus creencias y ahora que él ocupaba ese lugar no se sentía para nada poderoso.

Eran las 5.30 y unos pequeños ruidos le indicaron que Theodore Nott se había despertado. Él era el más madrugador de los cinco adolescentes que compartían esa habitación. Theodore Nott, Nott o simplemente Theo, se conocían desde muy pequeños, lo que no indicaba en modo alguno que fueran entrañables amigos, pero su relación era cordial, ambos se respetaban. Ese era un muchacho sangre limpia, hijo único, su madre había muerto cuando él era aún pequeño y vivía con su única familia: su padre, un mortífago que ahora andaba más loco que una cabra, pero que aún era muy respetado por el temor que inspiraba, aunque por lo que le había comentado Blaise, sabía muy bien en que no se podían atener a nada con el Sr. Nott, por momentos era un hombre acabado que no podía hacer nada sin la ayuda de su hijo, como si los papeles se hubieran invertido y Theo fuera en esos momentos el padre, y en otras situaciones era un combatiente feroz, todo un guerrero escandinavo. Los Nott provenían de Noruega, aunque se habían instalado en Inglaterra hace unos 200 años. Era el más alto de Los Slytherins, corpulento, asemejaba a un oso, aunque aún tenía dieciséis, tenía la complexión de un adulto, muy saludable por cierto, aunque si observabas su rostro, sus grandes ojos azules te aseguraban que aún tratabas con un niño.

Draco se levantó y se dirigió al baño, antes que Nott se le adelantara.

- Malfoy, ¿Qué pasó que estás despierto a estas horas?

- Estaba pensando…

- Te consideraba un chico listo, alguien que siempre está pensando, que no solamente o hace en ocasiones.

- Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso Nott, no tengo que darte explicación alguna, además siempre soy el primero en levantarme después de ti, no soy como Baise, ni como Crabbe o Goyle. Sigue con tus ejercicios.

- Sigo con lo mío, no te demores en la ducha.- Theo continuó haciendo abdominales. Siempre hacía eso al despertarse. Media hora de ejercicios, al terminar ellos, se iba a la ducha, antes de que le ganara Draco Malfoy que comenzaba a despertarse. Los otros tres ya se la regían más tarde. Terminaba de ducharse, se ponía el uniforme y daba una fugaz repasada a sus apuntes, sí era un no tan pequeño ratón de biblioteca, lo aceptaba, solo que a diferencia de Granger o Finch-Fletchley, no le gustaba mostrar lo que sabía, solo los profesores sabían que era un excelente alumno.

oOoOOooOOOooOOoOo

Draco Malfoy se dirigió al gran comedor a tomar su desayuno, estaba pensando cómo diablos cumplir su misión, lo mejor sería entrevistar a Montague, sí por ahí debía partir, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percató que una joven se acercaba hacia él y tomaba su brazo:

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Eh?, ¿Draco Malfoy diciendo un "eh"?

- ¿Ah?

- Buenos días a ti también. ¿Qué tal estás hoy? Yo muy bien, es un hermoso día.

- Uh

- ¿Estamos monosilábicos? ¿Qué pasó que tienes esa cara? ¿Mala noche, una terrible pesadilla? ¿Soñaste que perdiste toda tu fortuna y que apareciste despertando en casa de los Weasley? ¿O que eras el novio de Granger?

- ¿Granger? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Esa no es la manera correcta de dirigirse a una señorita y mucho menos si la dama en cuestión es Alexandra Parkinson. Y no es mi culpa que te hayas levantado con esa cara.

- ¿Pero Granger?

- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para sacarte de ese estado. ¿Qué te pasó?

- No dormí muy bien que digamos.

- Ah…

- No dormí en absoluto, si deseas la verdad.

- Y, … ¿se…?

- Antes de que preguntes. No, no se puede saber por qué, solo no te preocupes, ya solucionaré todo.

- ¿Y Blaise? Draco Malfoy, no me digas que no lo despertaste.

- Si no quieres que te lo diga…..- dijo mientras echaba tranquilamente mantequilla a sus tostadas.

Y en esta ocasión se puede saber por qué.

Bueno, lo que sucede es que- se vio cortado por la irrupción en la mesa de cuatro adolescentes, tres de ellos con cara de querer regresar a su dormitorio.

- Fui por ellos al terminar mi desayuno, si no lo hacía llegarían tarde a clase y no creo que a Snape le agrade eso- dijo Theodore Nott.

- Gracias Theo, los salvaste de una muerte lenta y dolorosa…y en especial a Draco- dijo Pansy Parkinson.

- ¿A Malfoy?

- Olvídenlo, voy con Daphne, nos vemos más tarde.

Los tres jóvenes se le unieron al desayuno y Zabinni preguntó:

- ¿Qué le pasa ultimamente?

- Parece estar por las nubes- dijo Nott, antes de dar un mordisco a su sándwich.

- Con tal que mantenga su cable a tierra no hay problema.- agregó el rubio.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Crabbe, conocía a Pansy desde que eran pequeños y ella a pesar de ser caprichosa y algo engreída siempre lo trató bien, al igual que a Gregory, y se preocupaba por ella.

- La conozco tan bien qué sé que esto tiene que ver con un "asunto del corazón", posiblemente esté ilusionada con alguien.

- ¿Y lo dices así? ¿No te molesta?

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No funcionó, terminamos. A decir verdad cualquier relación con ella raya en el incesto, es como una hermana….

- ¿Y no te preocupa que "esta ilusión" pueda dañarla de alguna manera?

- Pansy sabe perfectamente lo que hace, yo no tengo espíritu de niñero, y sé que tampoco ustedes- vio que Goyle iba a replicar y continuó- y sí, sí me preocupo, solo que considero que por ahora no es necesario hacer nada. Dejémosla en paz, no vaya a enojarse con nosotros.

- Es hora – dijo Nott, cortando la conversación.

- Vámonos antes que Snape nos haga papilla – dijo Zabinni, recogiendo sus cosas.

Aunque pareciera extraño, Alexandra Parkinson y Draco Malfoy nunca tuvieron un contrato matrimonial entre ellos como muchas veces se había pensado entre su círculo, las cosas fluyeron de tal manera que siempre se pensó así. Pansy siempre había llegado a casa de Draco ya que su madre era muy amiga de Narcissa Malfoy, y siempre la llamó tía Y a pesar de que su madre muriera antes de que llegara el momento de partir a Hogwarts, Pansy mantuvo la costumbre de visitarla y aún ahora tomaba el té con ella algunas tardes durante sus vacaciones, otras veces salían de compras al Londres mágico. Parecía que Narcissa veía en ella a la hija que nunca tuvo. Cuando era joven salía de compras con sus hermanas. De ahí vino el casamiento de Bellatrix y luego todo el asunto de Andromeda, se quedó sola. Ahora, con la joven Parkinson había recuperado la quiso tener una niña a parte de Draco, no la tuvo. Pansy había perdido a su madre, se adoptaron mutuamente.

En cuarto año, el que Draco la invitara para ser su pareja en la fiesta no la sorprendió en absoluto, simplemente eran amigos y entre sus allegados fue visto como lo más esperado y lógico. Empezaron a salir al finalizar el año escolar y duró muy poco, cortaron y continuaron siendo buenos amigos. Los padres de Pansy se casaron debido a un contrato firmado entre sus padres y aunque con el paso del tiempo aprendieron a llevarse bien y se hicieron amigos, el suyo no podría considerarse un matrimonio feliz y decidieron que no querían eso para su hija, que decidiera ella misma con quién casarse.

oOoOOooOOOooOOoOo

Clase de Defensa contra las clases oscuras con los Gryffindors, agggh, magnífica forma de empezar la mañana, aunque la clase era con su profesor favorito era francamente terrible tener que compartir su espacio vital con el trío formado por cara rajada, la comadreja y la sabelotodo.

Después de 5 años las diferencias entre ambas facciones no habían hecho sino aumentar. En el caso específico de Draco Malfoy el odio trascendía al clásico entre ambas casas. Tal vez con Potter las cosas eran razonables, era su contraparte en la otra casa, podría decirse que era el jefe de los Gryffindors de su año. Lo consideraba su igual, aunque mestizo ciertamente, por ello podía entenderse su defensa a los sangre sucias, en fin, alguien de valor para la causa en el lado equivocado, que podría hacerse, una oveja descarriada, él le había ofrecido su amistad ni bien llegaron al castillo, Potter la rechazó, y a partir de ello su antipatía. Ahora que el Señor Oscuro había vuelto a alzarse, no habrían oportunidades para Potter, con respecto a él todo estaba dicho, si Lord Voldemort lo quería, lo tendría. Había que reconocer que el muchacho era hábil, pero Voldemort era Voldemort, en fin.

Con Weasley, las cosas eran mucho más simples, un sangre limpia amigo de los impuros, tal vez porque no tenía ningún status que defender. Procedente de una pocilga, demasiado simple y "pobre" para ser tomado en cuenta. El fiel seguidor de cara rajada. Nadie por quien preocuparse.

Y Granger, Hermione Granger, el punto que le complicaba la vida. Todo un caso la Gryffindor. Todo lo que pensaba acerca de ella había variado demasiado en los poco más de cinco años que llevaba conociéndola. Para él había pasado de ser la "niña odiosa" a "sabelotodo insufrible", de "sabelotodo insufrible" a "apache salvaje", de eso a "chica castor", de "chica castor" a "divina revelación", ¡qué divina revelación ni qué ocho cuartos!, solo fue sorpresa, nadie se podría imaginar qué en ciertas ocasiones la sangre sucia se podía ver normal. Y el último año, el mutuo desagrado parecía haberse encarnizado con todo el asunto de la Brigada Inquisitorial, y la cancioncilla que tan alegremente compuso para Weasley y que Pansy tan amablemente se encargó de dirigir.

Granger representaba todo lo que él debía despreciar, más bien ignorar, pero la indiferencia no existía entre ellos, tampoco. Al final de cuentas, era lo que secretamente envidiaba, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, a diferencia de él, solo tenía que preocuparse por sus estudios, bueno si quería ayudar a Potter era porque que quería, allá ella. No tenía una soga en el cuello. Él tenía que cumplir con una misión sumamente peligrosa, que en lo más profundo de su corazón no deseaba ver realizada, pero su razón le decía que más le valía asegurarse de que todo saliera a pedir de boca. Ella era la primera estudiante de su generación, él era el segundo, algo que su padre nunca dejaba de recordarle. Y es que un Malfoy debía ser el primero en todo. Y más la odiaba porque no podía odiarla en absoluto, no podía simplemente ignorarla, eso no estaba dentro de sus parámetros, la necesitaba, necesitaba cruzarse con ella, necesitaba molestarla, porque esa era la única manera en que ella le hacía caso, necesitaba pelearse con ella, necesitaba cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ella. Eso era lo que odiaba, sentirse dependiente de ella. Porque nada iba "bien" hasta que recibía su cuota de ironías departe de la castaña a la vez que soltaba su viperina lengua hacia ella.

Blaise Zabinni algo olía. Pero no sabía exactamente qué sucedía, lo único bueno era que estaba tan perdido como él al respecto de ello, a los ojos de su compañero tanto odio y desprecio mutuo no era normal, eso ya rayaba el límite de lo insano.

Draco entró al aula de Defensa y se sentó en su clásico lugar para esta asignatura, última carpeta, columna de la izquierda. Pareciera que el profesor Snape era capaz de convertir cualquier aula en el lugar más tétrico posible para atemorizar a ciertos individuos, pensaba el joven Slytherin al ver entrar a los Gryffindor, con Potter a la cabeza como de costumbre. Antes, en las mazmorras, con la única iluminación procedente de las antorchas colocadas en las esquinas y ciertos lugares de las paredes del salón y con extraños y repugnantes ingredientes o animales colocados en frascos en las distintas repisas presentes, ese recinto llegaba a ser verdaderamente espeluznante. Pero con Slughorn tenía otro toque. Parecía un salón rococó, un lugar donde tomar el té a las cinco, algo que al rubio le hacía sonreír al recordar cómo lucía durante el curso anterior. Ahora era el aula de DCAO la atemorizante, con cuadros donde veías los efectos de diversas maldiciones en los humanos y extraños bichos en frascos. Gracioso también al compararla con los años precedentes, especialmente cuando fue aquel inútil de Lockhart el que dictó esa asignatura.

Zabinni interrumpió sus pensamientos al decir:

- Saca pergamino, pluma y tintero compañero.

- Es una clase, ¿no? Se supone que debo de hacer eso.

- Pues apresúrate, acabo de escuchar que Snape tomará una "pequeña evaluación" para ver que conocemos del tema y ya conoces suficientemente bien sus "pequeñas y sencillas" pruebas.

Snape entró al aula y todo el recinto se sumió en absoluto silencio.

Buenos días, he decidido que hoy tendremos una clase más dinámica – se sonrió, y todos los Gryfindors vieron esto con desconfianza, continuó – son ustedes ya alumnos de sexto año y en esta asignatura han cambiado de maestro año tras año, algunos buenos, otros malos, aunque creo que más malos que buenos. El hecho es que el último año, la currícula brindada por el Ministerio rayó en lo ridículo. – Esta vez fue el turno de los alumnos el de sonreírse, pero nada más que ello, hacer laberinto nunca era bueno en el aula de Sverus Snape. Eso era algo que compartía con McGonagall, su sola presencia imponía silencio y todos prestaban atención. – Pero fui gratamente sorprendido al comprobar este año que tan mal no andan. – Snape se colocó detrás de su escritorio y agregó- Es por eso que el día de hoy tendremos un pequeño torneo. El ganador se hará con el máximo calificativo posible en el examen práctico de esta unidad y tendrá el 25% de puntaje asegurado en el examen teórico. Además su casa recibirá 50 puntos. Vale todo, menos maldiciones imperdonables, creo que eso es obvio- dijo viendo las caras de sus alumnos de Slytherin. – Verán quiénes son sus oponentes, después de un sorteo y cada encuentro será eliminatorio. – Los que no deseen participar del torneo, pues… -dijo viendo rostro por rostro a cada estudiante- levantes la mano y veremos que tarea pueden hacer para subsanar su cobardía.

Y bien… ¿quién desea abstenerse de participar?

Ningún Slytherin ni Gryffindor levantó la mano, todos se mantuvieron impasibles.

- Pues bien, guarden todo, solo tengan su varita a la mano y pónganse de pie. Colóquense en esa zona.- Y así lo hicieron mientras el profesor con un movimiento de su mano, movió las carpetas y dejó el centro del aula libre, luego conjuró una plataforma donde se llevarían a cabo los duelos. Momentos después sacó de un cofre dos trozos de pergamino y leyó:

- Primer encuentro … - unos segundos después – Finnigan y Spencer …

Y así prosiguió, ese día solo tenían DCAO dobles por la mañana, así que no tuvieron problemas por el tiempo. Algunos combates no duraban mucho, otros se expandían por un buen espacio de tiempo. Slytherins contra Gryffindors siempre fueron los enfrentamientos que más se gustaba observar por la tradicional rivalidad existente entre ambas casas Y Snape observaba todo impasible. Se fijó en que el joven Malfoy continuaba en pie y también se dio cuenta que de lejos Potter era el mejor de los Gryffindors, no dejaba de sorprenderle como ese joven que en Pociones dejaba mucho que desear y del que siempre pensó que era un bueno para nada, ahora era un contrincante digno de respeto, lanzaba buenos y un tanto desconocidos hechizos para sus compañeros y repelía las maldiciones fácilmente, y es bien sabido que una buena defensa…

- Pues bien señores solo quedan 4 personas en el torneo: dos Gryfindors y dos Slytherins- agregó mirando a Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott - , haremos un sorteo para contra quién tendrán que enfrentarse. – Introdujo 4 trozos de pergaminos con los nombres de los 4 muchachos en la pequeña urna y esta expulsó poco después dos de ellos- Primer duelo: Theodore Nott y… Draco Malfoy.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, si bien todo era a la suerte, se imaginaban que cada duelista se enfrentaría a alguien de la otra casa, pero en esta ocasión se batirían dos Slytherins y por el otro lado, la otra pareja estaba conformada por dos mejores amigos. La expresión de Harry al escuchar el nombre de Malfoy era inigualable, parecía un pez fuera del agua, nada lo había preparado para enfrentarse a su mejor amiga, a la persona que consideraba prácticamente su hermana. Sabía que Hermione era buena, una bruja muy buena, pero en un duelo, francamente temía dañarla.

Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott subieron a la plataforma por lados opuestos y cuando Snape dio su visto bueno, ambos presentaron su saludo. Nott quiso desarmarlo pero Draco con un buen manejo de hechizos no verbales, conjuró un escudo. A pesar de todo eran compañeros y no querían dañarse mutuamente, aunque cada uno de ellos quería la gloria para sí, así que después de unas cuantas maldiciones comenzaron con hechizos básicos, tratando de imposiblitar al otro de continuar de pie:

- Tarantallegra- murmuró Malfoy y esta vez dio de lleno en su oponente a la vez que a él le alcanzó un Rictusempra, que al ser conjurado de manera no verbal, no esperaba y comenzó a reírse incontrolablemente.

En peor situación se encontraba Nott, ya que el movimiento enérgico de sus piernas lo desplazaba a lo largo y ancho de la plataforma y no le permitía controlar su posición y mucho menos dar al lanco a la hora de apuntar. Theodore no podía creer en lo ridícula de su situación ocasionada por un ridículo hechizo de principiantes. Mientras estaba de espaldas, un Stupefy que no escuchó lo alcanzo. Malfoy dejó de reírse y por primera vez prácticamente gritó: ¡Incarcerous!

- Y la victoria es para el Sr. Malfoy. – dijo Snape entre aplausos que compartió con todas las serpientes. Malfoy liberó a Nott, quien le dio la mano y ambos regresaron junto a su grupo. – Ahora señor Potter y señorita Granger, adelante.

Durante el duelo de los Slytherins que era observado atentamente por la joven castaña, quien analizaba las cualidades de su "posible" oponente, Harry trataba de hablar con ella.

- Mione, no tenemos por qué hacerlo.

- Harry, cálmate quieres, no será nada del otro mundo.

- Pero Mione, esto no es tan importante, puedo renunciar ahora…

- Ni se te ocurra Potter – exclamó cortante Hermione, prestándole atención por primera vez. De sus ojos saltaban chispas, no le gustaba ser tratada como una niña pequeña. – No hagas eso – Pero al ver la mirada seria de su amigo, decidió cambiar de táctica, supo que si se enfadaba no lograría nada de él.

- Hermione… - En eso la mirada de su amiga cambió y se volvió implorante y sus grandes ojos castaños se enfocaron en los suyos verdes esmeraldas.

- Por favor Harry… si en verdad me estimas, enfréntate a mí con todo lo que tengas, me defenderé bien, … lo sabes.

- Mione, me preocupo por ti, sé que eres una muy buena bruja, una excelente bruja y no quiero hacerte daño, pero sé también perfectamente que tú querrás llegar hasta el final en esto y yo no…

- Harry, por favor – suplicó – es como una práctica para el mundo real.

En eso la voz de Snape los interrumpió: Y la victoria es para el Sr. Malfoy. Ahora señor Potter y señorita Granger, adelante. - Harry ya no pudo contestar nada más y solo siguió a su compañera que una vez más se salió con la suya. Nunca podía darle un NO categórico a una petición de Hermione. - A este paso seré un padre muy consentidor – pensó Harry - eso si llego a ser padre.

Otro duelo que prometía. Se pusieron en sus posiciones y esperaron a que el profesor Snape indicara el comienzo del combate. Sverus Snape dio el visto bueno y a su señal ambos oponentes hicieron el saludo de protocolo.

Hermione no se hizo esperar y dijo claramente: ¡Desmaius! Pero Harry hizo honor a su puesto como maestro e los integrantes del Ejército de Dumbledore y ya había conjurado un Protejo.

Rápidamente Hermione se lanzó por los Encantamientos, no eran el fuerte de Harry por así decirlo y dijo: ¡Opuggno! Una multitud de canarios se lanzaron contra Harry pero antes de impactar contra él, desaparecieron tras un movimiento de la varita de este.

- Hechizos no verbales – ya no tiene problemas con ellos.

- En absoluto, Hermione.

- Bien … - Hermione nuevamente levantó la varita, este se mantenía a la defensiva, así que al ver a su compañera apuntarlo y al no saber que venía, conjuró nuevamente un protejo, y tan bien, que Hermione se tambaleó y cayó sentada.

Harry se preocupó y bajó su varita, mientras que se acercaba a su compañera.

Los Slytherins rompían en carcajadas, mientras Ron veía la escena preocupado. En eso la castaña escuchó una voz que arrastraba las palabras decir: - ¡No qué la mejor bruja de Hogwarts! El suelo es su lugar. Sarcásticamente agregó: Lástima, ya no tendré que enfrentarme con ella. No ensuciaré mi varita.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero el duelo no había terminado aún para Hermione quien aprovechando que Harry había bajado su varita, le lanzó su propio hechizo: Levicorpus. Aquel hechizo del príncipe que Harry venía practicando una y otra vez.

Harry invadido por la sorpresa de caer bajo su "propio" hechizo, dejo resbalar su varita entre sus dedos al ser elevado y quedar en aquella posición, y aunque con un accio intentó tomarla nuevamente, Hermione ya había lanzado un incarcerous y Harry cayó atado por cuerdas invisibles. Tenía nuevamente la varita en sus manos pero decidió no hacer ni un hechizo más. Nuevamente dejó caer su varita. El segundo duelo había terminado con el mismo conjuro del primero.

- Y la señorita Granger es la ganadora. Diez minutos de descanso y empezaremos con el último duelo de este torneo.

Harry, al ser proclamada la victoria de Hermione, se liberó de las cuerdas que lo envolvían y se acercó a abrazarla y le dio un beso en la frente. Hermione le susurró: - ¿Por qué lo hiciste Harry?

- Tú hiciste todo pequeña.

- No Harry, no así, así no lo quería.

- Me sorprendiste y dejé caer mi varita, en condiciones reales, como tú dijiste al inicio, esa hubiera sido mi caída, así que ganaste.

- Pero Harry…

- Nada de peros Mione, además me muero de las ganas de ver cómo es que le pegas una patada en el trasero a Malfoy.

- Cierto... Malfoy.

- Te quería ceder el honor.

- Muchas gracias caballero. – dijo Hermione, ya tranquila, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Enfrentarse a Draco Malfoy. – Pues veremos qué tiene para ofrecer. Aunque lo más probable es que de dragón solo tenga el nombre. – Juntos rieron y bajaron de la plataforma para reunirse con sus compañeros quienes felicitaron a la prefecta y le desearon suerte para su siguiente enfrentamiento. Ron corrió hacia ellos y abrazo a Hermione: - Patéale el culo al hurón, Mione. – Ese vocabulario Ronald – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

El tiempo se había terminado y Snape llamó a los contendientes para que subieran nuevamente a la palestra.

Cada uno se puso en el lugar correspondiente y a la señal dada por el maestro, hicieron el saludo protocolar, en nada parecido a las estúpidas florituras enseñadas por Lockhart hace ya cuatro años. Snape, tenía un gusto más parco, y el saludo era meramente una formalidad.

- Impedimenta – empezó el prefecto de Slyttherin.

- ¡Protejo! – se defendió la joven castaña.

Comenzaron a caminar alrededor de la plataforma sin desviar sus miradas de las de su oponente.

- ¡Densaugeo! – dijo Malfoy sonriendo. Hermione esquivó el rayó azul que se le acercaba y disparó:

- ¡Engorgio! – El hechizo no dio en el blanco.

Siguieron dando vueltas y Malfoy con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una temible serpiente que se acercaba a la joven, quien a pesar de su temor por los reptiles no perdió la compostura y recordó la infausta clase de duelo impartida por el profesor Lockhart. Sonrió, pues su salvación vino de un recuerdo ligado al profesor Snape: - ¡Víbora evanezco!

Hermione se sonrió y antes que Malfoy nuevamente ataque dijo: ¡Locomotor mortis! Al joven rubio se le pegaron las piernas y no podía desplazarse, pero eso no impidió que el combate se volviera más fuerte, señaló una carpeta con su varita: ¡Flipendo! La carpeta voló con una fuerza asombrosa y dio en el blanco, Hermione cayó. Malfoy con un Finite incantatem recuperó el movimiento de sus extremidades inferiores.

- ¡Eso no es legal! – gritó Ronald.

- Cállese señor Weasley, cualquier cosa sobre la plataforma invocada por magia es legal.-dijo Snape sonriendo.

- Pero …

- Déjalo Ron, tiene razón, esto es un duelo mágico y que yo vea Malfoy no lanzó esa carpeta con sus manos, recuerda mi Saeta.

- Hermione se levantó con un fuerte dolor en el hombro izquierdo, y apuntó hacia Malfoy: Melofors, pero Malfoy se agachó y esquivó esta vez el hechizo. Luego ambos dieron el objetivo, Malfoy le dio de lleno con un Obscuro y Hermione no podía ver nada, pero él estaba en peor situación, pues le alcanzó un Confundus.

La chica con gran dificultad logró quitarse la venda de los ojos y le lanzó al rubio un Mocomurciélago, que lo hizo ahogarse con sus propias mucosidades. El chico se libró del él, pero la prefecta de Gryffindor ya había lanzado un Petrificus totalus. La varita se le resbaló entre sus largos dedos y todo había terminado. Los leones rompieron en aplausos.

- Felicitaciones señorita Granger es usted la ganadora del torneo, cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor.

Malfoy se moría del coraje, no podía haber caído frente a ella, hasta aceptaba eso de Potter, pero Granger, simplemente esto rondaba en lo ridículo, un mocomurciélago. No podía darle la mano, los Slytherins mirarían con mala cara que le diera la mano a una sangre sucia, pero no hacerlo implicaba descortesía. Él era un caballero, pero al fin de cuentas, ¿era ella una dama?... Así que tomó una resolución, la miró a los ojos intensamente y luego inclinó la cabeza. Al levantar la mirada, se dio cuenta que ella estaba sorprendida por su gesto, tal vez habría pensado que armaría un escándalo denunciando alguna falta o se retiraría sin más. Nunca la había visto así: estaba feliz por haber ganado, y ahora sorprendida, su mirada límpida con sus grandes ojos castaños y sus espesas pestañas dirigida hacia él. Sus pecas rodeaban su respingada nariz de forma que la hacían ver graciosa y ... linda. - Francamente, estoy mal- pensó el rubio. Ella asintió a la vez que se ruborizó. Él sonrió para sus adentros, dio media vuelta y se retiró.

- La correcta salida de un príncipe - pensó - Te ganó, tonta, pero limpiamente, Merlín, ¿se enterará de esto mi padre estando en Azkaban? A pesar de estar recluido en esa inmunda prisión, aún era Lucius Malfoy, posiblemente lo sabría. Otra humillación más, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Bah, nadie de mi casa puede decirme nada, fueron eliminados, aparte de lo que digan Blaise y Nott… en fin, puedo manejarlo.

Snape terminó de hablar, no había escuchado nada, todos comenzaron a retirarse. Esperó a que saliera la mayoría y cuando la puerta ya no estaba congestionada salió, al voltear en una esquina, se encontró con un grupo de leones, quienes no hacían nada más que vitorear a la Granger, Potter lo miró, pero no dijo nada. En eso la comadreja: - ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo Malfoy? ¿Vencido por una hija de muggles? ¿Y toda tu sangre limpia a dónde se fue?

La comadreja es la menos indicada para hablar, me parece, fue rápidamente eliminada por un Palalingua de Brown. Patético. ¿Es que no dominas los encantamientos no verbales? ¿Seguro que debes estar en sexto año?

Ron, rojo de ira, sacó su varita y dijo: - En guardia, hurón.

Malfoy no sacó su varita, solo agregó:

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? Mira que si pego tu lengua a tu paladar, podré hacer contigo lo que se me venga en gana…

- Malfoy, no hables más y saca tu varita.

- Está bien, mira que te lo advertí.

- Basta – se metió Potter, no se pueden llevar a cabo duelos en medio de los pasillos.

- ¿Qué pasó Potter? ¿Ahora acatas las reglas?

- Malfoy, en cualquier momento Snape saldrá de su oficina y apostaría mi Saeta a que se dirigirá al Gran Comedor, así que guarda esa varita.

- Lamento darte la razón Potter. – para otra ocasión será Weasley – Granger, Gryffindors, inclinó la cabeza y se retiró.

El grupo se retiró y dejó solos a los tres amigos, que se dirigieron a su torre.

- Y ahora es educado – dijo Hermione.

- Lo cortés no quita lo valiente, querida, aunque de valiente…- y prorrumpió en una carcajda.

- Harry ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué te metiste? Tenía que darle su merecido a ese rubio desteñido.

- Sentido común Ronald. Escúchame y más te vale hacerme caso. Algo oculta Malfoy. Este año, el Malfoy bocazas se acabó, ya les dije mi sospecha, ustedes no me creen…

- Harry, su padre está en Azkaban, antes se creía intocable, ahora no tanto… - interrumpió Hermione.

- No es eso, estoy seguro, prefería más al antiguo Malfoy, al menos sabías que esperar. – Se calló al ver las miradas de sus amigos - Está bien, no diré más al respecto, investigaré solo, pero tú Ron, no te metas con él, evítalo.

- Pero Harry, no soy un niño… ¿y él es simplemente Malfoy? – No seas ridículo, ¿insinúas acaso que él es mejor mago que yo?

- Ronald Weasley, eres mi amigo y te quiero. Esto no tiene nada que ver con ser un mejor o peor mago, – El pelirrojo se cayó al escuchar su nombre completo – eres un buen mago, pero Malfoy va a ser un mortífago, si es que no lo es ya. – Hermione rodó los ojos- Nunca sabes con que va salirte, es una serpiente, no juega limpio. No te metas con él … - al ver la expresión de su compañero, agregó – al menos hasta que domines los encantamientos no verbales. – Harry dio media vuelta y se retiró – Los veo en la torre, dijo antes de voltear por la esquina.

- ¿Qué piensas al respecto? ¿Acaso crees lo mismo que él?

- ¿Qué es un mortífago? Qué va… jajaja – se carcajeó – Ah, lo otro – dijo recuperando la compostura. – Es cierto que Harry anda medio paranoico, pero Ronnie, la verdad es que Malfoy me está dando miedo, no fue fácil vencerlo, pura chiripa. Y no perder la cabeza además. No quisiera encontrármelo en un pasillo sola, eso te lo aseguro. Mejor vámonos, tengo hambre.

- Ahora es el superpoderoso Malfoy. – dijo Ronald indignado.

- No es eso Ronnie – sonrió Hermione. – Te repito lo que te dijo Harry, es una serpiente, no sabes a qué atenerte con él, nunca va a jugar limpio, cómo lo haces tú. – Pasó su brazo sobre su hombro. Vámonos.

- ¿Y le debemos tener miedo?- se burló.

- No, ya… lo dije, pero no pues, solo hay que ser precavidos, solo hay que tener precaución. Además tenemos a Harry.

- Tenemos a Harry…. – murmuró el prefecto y Hermione vio por donde iba la cosa.

- Sí tengo a mi hermano Harry, y… también te tengo a ti, así que creo que no debo preocuparme. Ronald sonrió y dijo: Apurémonos, muero de hambre.

- Jajaja, ¿sabes que estuvo contando Parvati?

- Dime…

Y sus pasos se perdieron los pasillos de Hogwarts.

* * *

Dar click en el rectangulito plomo con letras verdes de abajo, un review hace feliz a una escritora. =)


End file.
